


Sweet dreams

by sharkbutt1



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Daddy Kink, Deadpool is sweet, Embarrassment, Except peter isnt a teenager in this, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mouth Kink, Rooftop food, Short Shorts, biting kink, i guess, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbutt1/pseuds/sharkbutt1
Summary: Peter was staring out at the city while listening to the peaceful sounds around him.Some guy throwing away is trash in a near by dumpster a block away.A baby frantically crying, and it's mother coming over shh-ing it.Someone humming No-Scrubs loudly- Oh wait that's just Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wade and Peter both know each other's secret identities and faces, and Peter is around his early 20s.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated, cause I was wrong about one of Spidys abilities.

Spidey jumps down on to the usual meeting spot, just a random roof that over looks the city. Deadpool doesn't seem to be here yet so Peter takes a seat on the ledge and stares out at the city lights.

Peter was staring out at the city while listening to the peaceful sounds around him.  
Some guy throwing away is trash in a near by dumpster a block away.  
A baby frantically crying, and it's mother coming over shh-ing it. Someone humming No-Scrubs loudly- Oh wait that's just Wade. 

Peter leans his head back when Wade approaches him. He smiles when Wade playfully sets the bag of food on his face. When he reaches up to grab the bag Wade pulls it away fast, laughing slightly when he sees my lips protrude out against my mask. 

"How's it shaking bacon?" 

"Oh you know, just hanging" Peter says sarcastically as he bounces his dangling legs off the side of the ledge. Wade snorts and then opens the bag. Taking a dramatic sniff of the contents inside.

"Chimichangas are the best food boners anyone could ask for" 

"Good thing I didn't ask for one" Peter sasses 

"Well seeing as how I am going to be hanging with you all night I thought I should just completely ignore your request of rice, bean and cheese burrito and get you a Chimichanga. I don't know if you know but beans make you very gassy~."

Peter's mouth is agape, " how would you even know if beans make me gassy! I haven't eaten any beans infront of you" 

"Well that may be true but as the saying goes 'beans, beans, the magical fruit the more you eat the more you fart a shit ton infront of your friend, so don't eat them'" Wade sings out.

"I'm like more than 100% sure the saying does not go like that, at all" 

Wade laughs and reaches down into the bag, then he side throws a burrito at Peter. Peter catches it easy, he looks down and sees the letters RBC in black sharpie on the reflective wrapping. Peter fakes a gasp and fake swoons. 

"Awe, you really do care~"

"Baby boy I have always cared~" Wade replies warmly but also sincerely.

Peter desperately hopes his face isn't as red as it feels when he uses one hand to roll his mask up to his nose. But if he is called out for his red cheeks he is blaming the cold weather. 

Wade is half way through his Chimichanga when Peter looks over at him. Wade uses is tongue to scoop out meat, then he takes a bite and uses his lips to push away from it. I have never been to turned on by eating before. Maybe it's just Wade and how everytime he isn't trying to be sexy it's the most attractive thing ever. 'God his mouth can do so many things' he thinks to himself longingly. Then wades mouth stops eating, then the corner starts to come up into a smirk. Peter was completely unaware of himself and how hard he was biting his bottom lip and how flushed his face was. And how the lower part of his suit was starting to get uncomfortable. 

Then it happened very fast

Wade drops his Chimichanga off the side of the ledge, Peter already dropped his burrito 12 seconds ago during his time honoring wades mouth. Wade's hand reaches for the back of Peter's head, bring him in to smash their mouths together. One of them leans their body to one side so they land on the roofs surface with a loud oof from Peter and a grunt for Wade. Then Peter can hear someone down below on the ground floor cry out in disgust as wades burrito falls on them. Both of them laugh out against each other's lips. Then they both settle into smiles while kissing each other's lips. Wade is the first to lost his smile as he reaches his tongue out the short distance to Peter's mouth. 

Peter playfully bites his tongue and then sucks on it, Wade groans lowly. Then Peter sucks wades tongue into his mouth to bring wades lips to his own.  
Peter thrusts his crouch against Wade, and Wade is happy to do the same back.  
The merc slides his hand across Peters' side trailing down to his ass, pulling him closer from their side by side positions on the ground. Peter pulls back slightly to get some air, when Wade squeezes Peter's ass. Peter let's out a lewd whine, and Wade groans out in reply.

"God I love your whines" Wade tells him breathily 

"Well they don't call you a merc with a mouth for nothing~" 

"I don't think that saying is used the same way your implying it baby boy~" 

"Probably not, Chimichanga breath~"

"Right back at -chya, bean burrito butt~" 

Wade nips at Peter's lip playfully, then he kisses the spiders jaw. Then he leans down to the exposed skin above Peter's top part of his suit. It bites down hard, Peter let's a loud moan followed by an 'Oh fuck~!' 

"Damn baby boy I didn't know you had a biting kink~" 

"I didn't know either" he says out of breath

Then Wade licks the bite mark and sucks against it, causing Peter to lean his head back and let out another moan. Wade brings his hand up from Peter's ass to grab is suit collar to bring it down lower. Wade bites him again, Peter's soft thrusts become quicker against wades mouth.  
Peter whimpering against Wade when his eyes suddenly open.

He is in his bed on his side humping against the sheets with a major hard on. His body catches up to his brain and his body slowly comes to a stop. 

"Oh my god-..."  
   
I was totally about to have a wet dream about Deadpool.

Peter's face was so red, pretty sure his whole body was blushing. He layed in his bed for 2 more minutes trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. He was more embarrassed he caught himself humping the air. 

The finally sat up and numbly made it to his bathroom to get ready for the day, and... to get rid of his boner. 

 

God, tonight is going to be so unCUMfortable with Wade when goes to patrol with him.

Peter blushes madly at his innuendo his brain supplied. He groans while he turns the shower on.  

 

Later that day/night

Peter was kicking some gangs ass when he came to the conclusion that he was seriously out numbered. Then a oof came from his right.

He looked over to see Wade standing ontop of one of the gang members body. Wade waved excitedly at him

"Hey spidey! Need a hand-y~"

"I don't need a handy Wade but I can sure use a hand out on these guys"

Wade fake pouted for a second, "Awe your no fun baby boy, but since you asked-" 

Peter let's out a grunt as he gets right hooked by one of the gang members. Peter looks at the member with a startled face, he is about to punch him back then the gang member is grabbed by the back of the collar. Wade looks the member in the face with a dark expression. 

"Hey, that was rude of you to do. I was in the middle of talking to my baby boy"

The gang members face contorted into fear, and was about to say something then wade punches him in the face hard. Wade drops the unconscious body and straightens up to look around the group surrounding him and spidey. Then everything happens 0 to 100 real quick. 

7 minutes later Wade and Peter are the only two left standing, all the gang members bodies litters the floor around them. Peter looks over at Wade, both their chests expanding quickly from the recent fight. Wade walks over to Peter and hovers his hand by his jaw. Peter's brain unhelpfully supplies a lewd image of a post sex Wade breathing just as heavy as this Wade. Peter doesn't protest when Wade reaches under his neck to pull his mask up to his nose. Wade's face darkens as he looks at the bruise that's already forming. Peter lifts his hand to the side of wades face.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not even that bad, and you already hurt the guy more than he hurt me."

Wade's face relaxes as he leans into Peter's hand, Peter strokes his thumb lightly against his mask for moment. Then to avoid sprouting a boner Peter drops his hand slowly from wades face and clears his throat  
Starting to rounding up the gang members as he calls the police, he doesn't miss how Wade's head tries to follow Peter's hand. But he does miss the longing look Wade gives him.

 

Both Peter and Wade leave the seen once they hear the police sirens. Peter bites his lip and lets Wade ramble on whatever, nodding when he needs to as he swings through the city with Wade on his back. They land on a low roof top, similar to Peter's dream that morning. His stomach feels funny and is about to call it a night when Wade squeals like a little kid and points down over the ledge at something. 

"Spidey can we please go!!!!" 

Peter walks over to the ledge to see where he is pointing at to see a 24-hour ice cream shop. Peter sighs slightly and ponders out loud.

"Well I guess since you didn't kill anyone tonight we might as well- WAIT WADE-"  Wade swan drives off the building and Peter reaches for him but misses so he quickly jumps off to grab him. 

Once their safety on the ground and Peter scolds Wade for being reckless, they make their way over to the shop. 

Peter keeps quiet as they head over, trying to still his heart and the sinking feeling of sadness as he remembers another past incident. He dosen't realise Wade was talking to him, till Wade bends down in front of his face.

"Baby boy what flavor did you want"

Peter straightens his back quickly at being startled then laughs awkwardly, "oh- I'll just have strawberry" 

The girl nods at Peter then she turns to wade 

"I'll have vanilla please~ probably the only vanilla thing I would subject myself too~" Wade looks down at Peter and winks with his mask. Peter thanks the gods his has his mask on right now cause he was blushing like a young maiden. 

Once they get their cones they walk out and Peter webs both of them to a near by building roof. Wade somehow holding both their cones while Peter holds him Tarzan style. 

Once they reach the top Wade hands Peter his cone while they get situated on the ledge. Peter is reminded of this mornings dream while he rolls his mask up to his nose. And just like before he let's Wade ramble on, about some band stealing a song that was used in a broad way musical. 

Wade's cone is starting to drip and Peter off handedly reminds him. Peter watches as he uses his tongue to lick up the strip of the cone, and Peter swallows the access spit in his mouth. Then more of the melted ice cream drips on to his gloved hand. Wade moves his hand to his face to lick and sucks at his gloved fingers, all the while still going on his tangent. Not that Peter was paying attention to his words, he was to focused on wades mouth to do much else. 

Then Peter drops his cone, he subconsciously goes to reach for it and falls of the ledge with a soft startled yelp. Wade stops mid sentence and grabs at Peter's arm, causing peter to swing right under him. Wade's  forgotten cone drops on to Peter's mouth. Peter takes the cone away from his mouth with the hand that isn't being held up by wade. There was still quite a bit of ice cream left so some of it was dripping down Peter's chin, he chuckles as he licks at wades ice cream.

"Vanilla is pretty good, I should have gotten this flavor instead" Peter jokes as he stares up at wade, trying to ease the startled look off wades face. Then Peter is reminded of the joke that was in his dream this morning when Wade doesn't answer him.

"Soo.. how's it hanging?" 

And that clears wades faces as he laughs at Peter, and he joins in on his contagious laughter. Wade pulls him up a second later. Peter hands the ice cream cone back and wipes at the white sugary cream than ran down the side of his face. Completely forgetting about the bruise on his chin, he bites his lip to silence the whimper he was about to let out. But Peter's actions don't go amiss by Wade cause in the next second Wade is wiping softly at the melted ice cream with a napkin. 

"Where were you hiding this napkin" Peter jokes softly

"You said it didn't hurt" Wade says, not replying to Peter's attempt to avoid the situation. 

"I said it wasn't that bad, not that it didn't hurt" he said off handly

"And besides it will probably be gone by tomorrow, my healing factor isn't the best but it's still good" he tries to reassure Wade when he doesn't answer him. 

Peter grabs Wade’s wrist softly and pulls it away from his face. His hand slips into Wade's hand and squeezes it, as he looks up at wades face.

"It will be alright I promise, I could have been worse. But I think imma go home and call it a night"

Wade squeezes his hand back when he tells him he is going to leave. Wade looks down between them, and starts to twitch nervously. 

"Can I take you to your apartment, you know to make sure you get there alright?" He asks with a small voice. 

Peter smiles at him and nods. Wade brightens up at Peter's exposed smile and smiles back himself. And Peter mentally swoons.  
 

 

Peter softly drops himself and Wade infront of his window on the fire escape. Peter climbs inside the window, once inside he pops the top half of his torso back out. Wade leans in close and he rests his forehead against Peter's and they both close their eyes at the same time. 

"Good night Wade" 

"Nighty night, petey-pie" 

Peter smiles softly as he leans back into his room waving softly at Wade, who also waves back. Peter watches as Wade climbs down the fire escape.

Peter washes and cleans up for bed, to tired to take another shower. He walks into his room and goes through his drawers and finds a pair of pastel pink silky feeling short shorts that have a hello kitty face on the corner. He originally got them as a joke but they are actually comfy as hell. They almost go down to the middle of this thigh, so his dick cant really peak out. But the thin silky fabric doesn't hide the detail of his dick. But he isn't to worried about it. He then grabs a tight fitting black tank top to put on. Then flops onto his bed belly first. Peter sighs into his pillow and sleep consumes him.

A knock can be heard from the front door, Peter startles awake then turns his head to groan into the pillow. He debates whether to just ignore the knock and go back to sleep when the knocking happens again. Peter sighs and sits up and stumbles out into the living room to reach the front door. Peter looks through the peep hole and is more than surprised to see Wade. He opens the door quickly after that.

"Wade- what's wrong? What are you doing here at- *he peers over at the oven clock and his eyes widen* 4 in the morning?" He asks with slight annoyance.

"I wanted to come check on you" Peter gives him a raised eyebrow.

"For real, I was worried about you. You were acting different when we were heading to the ice cream shop." 

Peter sighs and opens the door more, motioning Wade to come inside. Wade's expression lightens as he almost skips into the apartment.

"You know you could have come through my window." He grumbles to himself.

"But since your probability just gonna end up sleeping here did you want something to drink?" Peter asks, Wade nods excitedly. Peter huffs out a smile as Wade follows Peter into the kitchen. Peter opens the lower half of the fridge and bends over slightly to peer in. Peter is debating what to get them both. When a soft groan is heard from behind him. 

"Damn baby boy, those shorts don't leave much to the imagination" Wade says in a breathy voice behind him. 

Peter startles, hitting his head against the top part of the fridge. 

"Wad-" Peter stops short, sucking in a breath when he feels Wade stand right behind him. 

Peter is about to look behind at Wade when he feels Wade's hand feel up his ass cheek. Peter let's out a shaky breath and quickly reaches up to grab the top fridge handle. Wade's gloved hand slips underneath Peter's shorts and his hand moving up the side of his leg feeling underneath the elastic. Peter couldn't help himself as he leaned his ass back against wades crouch. A surprised moan escapes Peter when he feels how hot and hard Wade is. 

"Fuck baby boy" He cries out lowly. As Peter starts slowly thrusting against Wade. Wade's hand that was under his shorts, grabs his boney hip and his over hand grabs the other side of his waist and moves Peter to bend over the counter that was next to the fridge. Peter let's out a small oof and the sudden contact with the counter, he doesn't even hear the fridge door close, then let's put a moan when Wade grinds up against him. Peter pushes his ass out more and grinds against Wade's thrusts. 

Wade removes the hand that was underneath his shorts to pull them down just under his ass cheeks. Peter's boner was the only thing keeping his shorts from falling. Wade let's out a hiss and moves his hand around his ass cheek again, then a finger slips between his crack. Peter let's out a gasp as Wade's finger finds his hole. He doesn't push in, just feels around it. Wade's other hand opens a pouch on the side of his utility belt and grabs a small bottle. Peter turns his head slightly when he hears the bottle open and huffs out a soft laugh. But Peter sees stars when a wet finger starts to poke into his asshole, his hips thrusting against the drawer below the counter. Peter is about to drop his head between his arms when Wade's other hand grabs a fist full of his hair and pulls his head back, causing him to moan out at the pleasure filled pain. 

Wade adds a second finger but is only using the tip of both his fingers, moving them around in a slow teasing way. Peter gasps, 

"Wade- Wade please" he whines out as he tries to thrust his ass back against Wade.

But his eyes open suddenly, and he is staring at his bedroom wall, his hips are still pushed back and his back is arched. He closes his eyes hard and lets out a small frustrated groan. 'I can't believe I did it again' he yells out inside his head. He flips over to face his desk, but he stops breathing and his eyes open widely. 

Wade fucking Wilson is standing in the middle of his room.

Peter is frozen, all he can do it stare wide eyed at the man in red. Wade's mask shows exactly how surprised he is. 

"How long have you been there" Peter's brain is no longer working, he doesn't know how he even said those words.

"I knocked on you window to let you know I was coming in, and that's when you started to move in your sleep." He replies with almost the same robotic mindless answer Peter asked with. 

That's when Peter realized Wade was there the whole time and his face is red and his hands come up to cover his face in embarrassment. 

"Oh my goooood, this is so embarrassing-" he says through his hands then he sits up fast and puts his hands down.  
"Does that mean-! Do you know- did I say anything out loud?" Wade has the audacity to look uncomfortable and he scratches and the back of his head looking away.

"Uh.... yes, you said alot of things out loud. I.e. being my name and alot of moaning"

Peter's whole world is crashing down around him. He grabs his pillow and shoves it in his face. He whines out how embarrassed he is against the pillow, even though it comes out muffled Wade can still understand him. Wade walks closer to the bed,

"Petey it's oka-" Wade stops middle sentence when Peter quickly pulls his pillow down and reveals an angry pouty face. And Wade can't find it anything but adorable. Wade's face softens and Peter huffs, quickly taking his pillow and hitting Wade against the side of his head. Then Peter flops back on to his bed on his stomach and hides his head under the pillow.

Wade huffs out a laugh and looks down Peter's body, noting how slim Peter looks with his hands holding down the pillow. His tight black tank top hugs his body just right, and his left knee is bent to the side causing his body to arch up to the side. His pastel pink shorts is doing gods work for his ass and doing nothing to help stop my already hard dick.  
Wade being Wade, wanting to lighten the mood bends down dramatically

"Help me obi' won, you're our only hope" and looks around and then pokes Peter's butt cheek.

Peter huffs a laugh and moves his head out from under the pillow, but he rests his head ontop of it and stares at the wall. Wade sighs softly taking off his mask and sits down on his knees resting his arms on the side of the bed behind Peter's back. 

"Did u really having a wet dream about me?"

 Wade asks hesitatently. Peter responds after a minute with the nodding of his head. Wade smiles happily to himself. 

"You know it wasn't that embarrassing, at least you weren't physically jacking off yet. A few months ago polverine waltzed into my apartment when my hand down my pants and your name on my lips" Wade admits.

"You were jacking off to me?" Peter asks with wide eyes

"I don't know if you know this baby boy but I've been madly in love with you for a while now~" Wade says as he takes his gloved index finger and runs it along the ass cheek.

“Yeah?” Peter asked softly with a smile on his lips. Wade stood up slightly and brushed Peter's cheek with the back of his gloved hand softly. Peter turned his head to lean into the touch peering into Wade's bright blue eyes.

“Yeah…” He leaned down to slowly kiss Peter.

The soft atmosphere of the kiss became heavy with need when Wade bit teasingly at Peter's bottom lip. He gasped and Wade took advantage of it by licking  his tongue in Peter's mouth, Wade climbed fully on the bed to stratle Peter's sides. Peter shifted easily to accommodate Wade surrounding him, pulling him in closer by the back of his costume. Peter moved his hands down Wade's back and felt his utility belt.

Peter chuckled softly, causing Wade to break the kiss to peer down at Peter playful questioning eyes.

"Was just wondering why you still had your belt on."  
Peter stated easily. Wade smirked and leaned in under his ear.  
"Well~ I was alittle distracted." He bit at Peter's neck then sucked it into a hickey. 

After a few mintues of Wade making Peter's neck a grand master piece Peter tired his damn hardest to hide his yawn. But Wade leaned back up.

“You’re tired.” Wade caressed his face with a comforting touch.

Peter pouted his lips and was about to protest, but Wade hushed him softly with a small smile and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

"You need to rest baby boy.” He tried to remove himself from their position,  
but Peter held on strongly to Wade's belt.

“Please stay.” He asked shyly with a blushing face. Wade grinned happily and removed his belt and shoes on the floor next to his discarded mask. Then Wade moved them so that Peter was half on top of Wade, Peter rested his head in the dip that connected Wades shoulder to his pectoral and moved his right leg to rest in between Wade's legs, sighing contentedly. Wade kissed the top of his hair softly. 

"Night Chimichanga breath" Peter half mumbled from Wade's chest.

"Nighty night bean burrito butt" Wade said with a half smirk.

Peter opened his eyes slightly in confusion, something nagging the back of his mind. But easily dismissed it out of exhaustion. Smiling softly as he fell asleep in Wade's warm arms.

 

Wade looks up at you with a smirk, he brings his hand up and silently shh's and winks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on true events.


End file.
